


Alternate

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh mused over the possibility of finding another person to replace Eiji as OOO. Ep 9 related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

A normal human would not be able to handle the full power of a Combo; that is, essentially the full power of a Greeed. Counting this time, Eiji had managed to do a combo  _twice_  as OOO. A green... as well as yellow combo. Uva and Kazari's power. Both combos were very powerful but that should be the same with the remaining three combos. Knowing Eiji, he would blindly use the combo to fight again the next chance he could get. Regardless how many times he tried to remind him to not underestimate the full strength of any one combo of OOO.   
  
Both times had left Eiji barely conscious. Despite that, Eiji being stupid himself would not realize the fact himself that using the combo might cost his life.   
  
Perhaps... it was a wise decision right now to consider the possibility that he would need to find another human to become OOO. In case one day Eiji's life forfeits himself. But then, finding that kind of human...   
  
What a problem. If only he had his complete body back, he could have used OOO himself. But since he cannot—it was frustrating to realize how helpless his situation was, not having enough hand as it was.   
  
Still, to find someone else as selfless as Eiji that he could control—was that even possible? Not to mention he would need to find someone who might be able to withstand OOO's power...   
  
Come to think about it, Izumi Hina was a Power-type! Could it be possible...   
  
_"I won't lose to you!"  
_   
Ankh shook himself from that uncanny thought. No, as much as that idea may sound like a good plan; he did not think that it would work out the way he wants. Somehow he found that he could not win over the girl.   
  
Ankh sighed.   
  
_This was going nowhere!_   
  
Then, should he stay with having Eiji as OOO and hope that the silly idiot would get even stronger? Perhaps he should.   
  
Ankh leered towards Eiji as he helped Chiyoko to laying out the dishes on the table.   
  
_In the mean time, I guess I should try again to get some sense into Eiji's head. Him being dense might not be a big problem but the fact that Eiji blindly trusted Kougami might be a problem. And there was also that other human..._   
  
"You come join us as well! I heard you haven't eaten enough as I told you!"   
  
Ankh suddenly cried as Hina dragged him forcefully towards the table. Groaning to himself, he meekly obeyed the order as he was not in a mood to argue with Hina again today. Leering back towards Eiji, Ankh felt satisfied that he did not try making fun of him for being bullied by Hina. It did seem that he still felt the strain from Kazari's combo.   
  
_Well, there's still a long way ahead of us. Perhaps a solution would reveal itself to us in times of need.  
_   
At least right now, Eiji was the only one having access to OOO. He could not imagine what would happen if Kougami was to find a way to use this power.


End file.
